


Wrong Number Gone Right

by gracegraylove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (only a bit), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, And kinda Bad boy Sirius, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Boys In Love, Breathplay, But only a little, Dirty Talk, Eventual Sex, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, I feel like this is crack idk, James Potter Ships Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marauders, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other People Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Phone Sex starting in chapter 8, Sexting, Sick Remus Lupin, Size Kink, Smut, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, Tags May Change, Texting, This is going so fast, Top Remus Lupin, Wrong Number AU, Wrong number, but like eventually, but people like it lmao, help idk what to tag, lots and lots of swearing, text au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracegraylove/pseuds/gracegraylove
Summary: Remus was in hospital, when suddenly a guy started texting him by accident.Sirius texted Prongs, only to find out it wasn't really Prongs.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 120
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! This is my first Texting fic, I'm sure it'll be kinda shitty but nvm.
> 
> Sirius is bold  
> Remus is italics
> 
> Maybe there r going to be more characters, for now that's it.

October 10th

(12:24am)

**Oi mate wtf where r u**

**eWW there is a CAt**

**nOOooO cAt gO aaawaY!!**

**siriusly dude where are UuUuUU!?**

**Prongs!**

**Prongs did u dieeeee**

**I hate u**

**istg where tf are u**

**P r o n g s i eee**

**he l l ow**

**w he re are y ou**

(12:31am)

_What on earth is a Prongs_

_And why don't you like cats?_

**u r not funny prongs**

**wHaT iS a pRoNgS**

**what is a prongs my ASS**

**if u dont come nOw i'll fuck this shacklebolt guy on y o u r bed m8**

_I believe there is a missunderstanding. I'm not this... Prongs or whatever. And please don't fuck anyone on my bed.  
_

**HuH?**

**then who r u**

_A person getting spammed by a stranger searching for a Prongs  
_

**Oh my- fuck sry  
**

**Wrong numBer!**

**So so sry for bothering you**

_Oh no worries, it was kinda fun._

_That was kinda the most interesting thing that happened to me in like a month._

October 11th

(4:48pm)

**What? Gettin textesd by a stranger?**

(4:54pm)

_Yeah._

**ddude wtf  
**

**dont u have friends**

**or waot**

**are u some super creepy dude?**

**or maybe a old one?**

**Or oNe wItH a fOoTfEthIsh**

_Ok first of all: no.  
_

_Second of all: can't you spell?_

_Third of all: I'm no creepy, nor old 'dude', and I most certainly do NOT have a (I believe this is the word you are searching for) footfetish._

**Ok but you write like an old man witH proper punctataton or whatever and spellin n stuFf  
**

**u sound like 80**

**with 80 cats**

**akjijshshgh**

**ew cats**

_Why are you assuming I am a man? And the problem is not my *punctuation*, it's yours.  
_

**Sooo your a bird then?**

_I cannot fly, I don't have wings, or feathers, so no I'm no bird. And my gender is your interest... why?_

**askfjfghh**

**BeCAUse!**

**If you are a girl i ll hve to tell u im g a y as f u c c so no luck there sry**

**and ikik im too hOTTTt to be gay**

_I figured you were gay._

**u F I G U R E D**

**hoW tF?**

_'akjijshshgh' 'askfjfghh'  
_

_And the 'I'm wRitInG in cApS BUt I'm nOt'_

_And t h i s_

_And the fact that you threatened to fuck a guy on your friends bed._

**Ok ok thats smart**

**i bet your smart**

_*you're_

**Awwee thanks!**

_You're stupid why the fuck am I texting you._

**Omg its hot when u swear  
**

_..._

**I imagine you all like in cardingans and oversized hoodies in maroon and glassesssssss  
**

_Wow. You just described me. Without my books. And lip ring._

**You wear g l a s s e s?**

_...yes?_

**YoU hAve a LI P R I NGGGGG**

_Last time I checked... yes?_

**Holy FUck**

**I bet ur hot**

**youre soooo my type**

**r u gay? pls tell me u are**

_You are a stranger._

_I am a stranger._

_We don't know each other._

**Lets get to know each other ;)**

(5:27pm)

**Fuck sry**

**that was innapropriate**

(5:53pm)

**Shit**

**sry**

**sorry**

**r u ok?**

**do i have to worry?**

(6:16pm)

**im worried**

**shit idek your name**

**can i know your name?**

(7:39pm)

_Hey._

**Omg shit hi**

_You were worried?_

**Yeah I was**

_You don't even know me.  
_

_But if your offer still stands... it would be nice to get to know you._

**Yes! yes!!!**

**But what happnd  
**

_I assume you are asking what happened?  
_

_I.. uh_

_Well if I tell you this it's out of the way and you can leave I guess._

**Why would i leave**

_Everyone does._

**whats wrong?**

**tell me**

**i wont leave**

**u cant rly scare me away**

_I'm in hospital._

_I have a chronical desease called Cystic fibrosis. You can google it if you want to._

_Because of it I'm very often in hospitals and stuff. That's where I am now._

_Hello?_

(8:04pm)

_Guess you did leave then._

(9:18pm)

_No worries, I thought so._

Remus was sitting on his bed in the hospital, his phone on the nightstand. It was always like this. People flee after they hear about his condition and Remus could hardly blame them. But still, it stung when someone turned their back on him because of something he couldn't even control. And this... stranger. He seemed very nice but Remus still managed to push him away. He's probably disgusted, wherever he was, and thought how could he ever had messaged Remus. Remus didn't even get his name. It stung, so so much, and Remus felt hot tears run down his cheeks. It just wasn't fair! But he could hardly do anything about it. He was sick, he looked sick, he felt sick. He curled up in his bed, despite his muscles telling him not to, and cried. Everyone he loved left him, everyone will leave him. He cried himself to sleep that night, paying little attention to the fact that his phone was buzzing non-stop.

(9:32pm)

**Shit sorry**

**My best mate drowned my phone**

**literally**

**pls**

**answer pls**

**its ok btw**

**idc ab ur conditon**

**condition**

**hello?**

**please**

**i really dont care**

**shit how do i evem call you?**

**fuck please**

(10:51pm)

**prolly ur asleep now**

**but pls if you read this**

**i googled it**

**and if ffuckin sry**

**noone deserves this**

**youre so fucking amazing**

**and brave**

**and if u still wanna talk to me**

**then if u have nothing against it it would be nice if i could ask yuo a few questions regarding your disease**

**im just curious and id like to learn ab u**

**its ok if not, i understnd its private**

(12:08pm)

**did you notice?**

**its the full moon today**

**so i guess ill just call you moony**

**Goodnight Moony x**

"Fuck you James," Sirius snarled and turned his back to James, phone still in hand. "Mate, it was just a joke. And nothing happened anyways. Why are you so grumpy?" "'m not grumpy, asshole. I was texting someone and now they think I hate them." "You texted someone? Who? Where did you meet him? Is he hot?" Sirius huffed. "Well that are the important questions. I don't really know if it's a 'him', i suppose so, though. I texted the wrong number and we kinda chatted. And I don't know if they're hot, but I really think so. They sound so fucking smart, James!" He rolled again to face James sitting on the chair next to his bed. "Cardigans, sweaters, hoodies! Glasses! A Lip ring. Lip! Ring! James!" "It could be a catfish, you know?" Sirius sighed. "I know. I just hope it isn't. I don't even know their fucking name! Shit and I already messed up. Because of you." James grimaced. "Yeah sorry 'bout that mate. I just... If it's a stranger, why don't you leave it then?" "I don't know! I just... fuck I don't know, alright Prongs? It's just... we kinda click. I don't want to hurt them by thinking something this minor will, I don't know, shoo me away!" He threw his arms up. "They were so vulnerable in this moment and now they think that they disgusted me into leaving." "Sorry mate. Hopefully they answer tomorrow." Yes, Sirius really hoped that, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting to know each other!

October 12th

(7:30am)

Remus woke up. His body ached. No wonder, looking at his sleeping position. Why did he sleep like that? Oh. Right. Putting a hand on his pillow and feeling that it was still slightly damp, he sighed. There was no time for crying, he told himself. It'll only make things worse.

He took his time, doing his stretching, stretching his sore limbs and back and neck.

He took his time getting ready, taking pain reliever, showering, washing his face.

He took his time, sitting on the bed and waiting for breakfast.

Remus made himself as comfortable as he could, hospital bed and everything, and went to grab his phone, only to be reminded of yesterday and he hestitated. The door swung open, to reveal a nurse with the breakfast tray. "Good morning Rem! How are you feelin' today?" The nurse, Lily, smiled friendly, doing his routine morning check-up. "Hey Lily. Oh I uh.. I'm okay, my body is a bit sore but isn't it always?" She chuckled.

Remus and Lily met when Remus got into the hospital after waking up one morning and not being able to lift his arms and legs. They soon became friends, because of their shared interests in books and literature and art and music. Lily was a beautiful girl, flaming red hair, emerald eyes, pale but soft, smooth skin. Remus on the other hand.

Lanky, scrawny, too tall and too skinny, his skin was pale and dry, his hair boring, freckles everywhere and not to metion the scars on his face and arms. "Oi Remus, who is the person that texted you the whole night?" The question brought Remus back to the conversation and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" "Well, I checked on you in the night and your phone kept buzzing. Oh! Is it a lady?" She smirked suggestively. "Lily. A lady. First of all, where would I meet her, and second of all, no one in their right mind would be interested in me."

Lily looked at him disapprovingly. To be honest, with her hands on her hips and her head shaking like that she reminded him of a mother, reprimanding her child. "Remus did you look at yourself? You are fucking handsome. You are tall, you have big hands, freckles, beautiful eyes, long lashes, your lip ring and scars are making you HOT!" Remus smiled, despite himself. "Thanks Lils."

Sensing that Remus didn't want to elaborate or go further into the subject, she shook her head and made her way out stopping at the door only to tell him "Someday you'll find someone, and they will make you see the beauty in you." When she closed the door behind her, Remus started his breakfast, but his mind started wandering towards his phone. When he couldn't resist his curiosity anymore, he grabbed his phone and opened it, only to be greeted by... bloody hell!

_**(You have 38 new messages!)** _

Incredulously he read the messages from yesterday. He... he didn't care about his condition? This stranger...

(7:34am)

**Goodmorning Moony x**

**I hope ur alright**

**just so you know i put salt in the sugat thingy so prongs put salt in his tea this morning**

**revenge fir yesterdsay**

**and im sorry i didnt answer**

**but i really really**

**coulnt care less about your condition.**

**just... i hope you answer**

**fuck youre prolly sleepin rn**

**sorryif i woke u**

(8:56am)

_Good morning._

"Prongs! Prooooongs! T-they ANSWERED OMG OMG omg oh my god they answered!" James looked at his best friend amused. He never acted like this before. It reminded him of a 12 year old fangirl. He shook his head. "Mate, chill. What'd they say?" "'Good morning'! Oh god they said good morning!" James snorted. "Yes no shit mate. Now answer or they'll think you _abandoned_ them again," James purposely used the word Sirius used in the evening, the whole night and morning. He was getting annoyed, but it was cute to see Sirius so engaged into making this person answer."Oh shit you're right!"

(8:59am)

**hOly shiT Hii!**

**r u ok?**

_Yes._

_So..._

_You really don't care?_

**No! NO**

**No moony wtf**

**i dont care**

**you cant control this**

**why would i crae**

_*care_

_I don't know, people seem to._

**Ok ok so you corrected me  
**

**that means ur better now**

**and im sorry**

**bc those ppl can go fuck themself**

**wtf why should they care this illness doesnt define you**

(9:23)

**you there?**

(9:28)

_Sorry, the nurse came in to take my tray._

**ok so you ate**

**thats good**

**r u hydrated?**

_Uh... yes?  
_

**Ok thats good**

**so**

**uhm**

**i sorry for not answering yesterday**

**i**

**my mate**

**uhm prongs he**

**he thought itd be funny to see if ym phone is waterproof**

**so he threw it in a sink**

**and uhm yes**

_Oh._

_Uh ok._

_It's.. no worries._

_So you wanted to get to know me? Still do?_

_And please don't ask questions about... it... yet._

**Yes! No probplem!**

**Ok so**

**d'you waNna play 21 questions?**

_Sure._

**Ok soooo**

**1) r u a dude or a dudette**

_I'm a boy, yes. I believe you are too?  
_

**u do realze that thst was a question**

**butttttTTT yeah i am t h e proud o w n E R of a p e N i S**

_Oof. Alright then. Your turn.  
_

**3) How old r u**

**if thats ok**

_...Well  
_

_I guess it's ok._

_I'm 17. What about you?_

**Was that a question?**

_Yeah I suppose._

**imma be 19 in a m o n t h y e ssssss s s s**

_Oh wow will you tell me when it's your birthday? So I can congratulate you.  
_

_I'm assuming you'll still want to talk to me by then._

**O F C oURse mOOOOnyyyy**

**SoooOo**

**5) What do you like doing**

_When I'm not in hospital?  
_

**But like also things that u can do there aswleLL**

_I_

_Uhm I like art._

_And poetry, and reading books._

_And I fucking love chocolate._

_And I like flowers._

**thats so cool**

**youre am a zin g**

_I don't know how to answer that but I'll just say thank you.  
_

_Oh and I really love taking pictures._

_My turn, huh._

_6) What's one of your bigger projects for life at the moment?_

**Wow uh**

**im building a bike**

_A bike.  
_

_Bike._

**...,,yes?**

_Wow. That's.. that's cool._

_Like... from metal scraps?_

**Yeaaaah**

_Does it have a name?  
_

**No**

**not yet**

**ill name it when im done**

_That's nice  
_

_One question tho_

**shoot**

_How do I call you?  
_

_You have a nickname for me. So..._

**You can call me by my given name if you want to**

_Are you sure you want to tell me - a stranger your name?_

**Yes**

**im sirius**

_Serious?_

**hah**

**no**

**its my name**

**I'm Sirius, nice meeting you______**

_Remus.  
_

_I'm Remus. Pleasure to meet you._

**WAIt**

_I can see it coming_

**REmUS**

**HELLO OMG**

**OMFG**

**woW**

**Omg that meANs**

**MOONY SUITS U  
**

**OMFG HAHAHAH THATS AMAZINUAKKJKJHNKKSKSFGH**

_Yes are you finished now? I know my name is ridiculous.  
_

**NO! NO!!!!!!! Remus, Moony dear**

_Oh god I can basically SEE the puns coming._

**JAHAHAHHAHA**

_But like,,,_

_Our names,,,,,,,are so compatibly stupid_

**Woah#**

**wOaH**

**Remus...**

**is thst uuuuuuuuuu**

**YOU AR USING**

**omg**

**omhggghgghgggfgfgggfgf**

**pls coontinue writing like that**

_Like what?  
_

**Loosened upp**

**with ,,,,,, and liKe thAT**

_Uh sure if u wanna  
_

**fuuuuucuucucuckkkkk**

_?_

**Oh nothing**

_Ok_

_I just realized we didn't finish the game_

**OhhhhHH yeah**

**but i dont want to**

**i feel like we should stop here bc its like**

**it feels like**

**uhm**

_Like if we don't stop here it's going to break the connection?  
_

**Yeah**

**Its silly**

_No._

_I think so too  
_

_Btw I gtg now, daily wAlK omfg I don't want t o_

**Oh no no FRESH AIR FOR OUR MOONY BOYYY**

**go o u t s i d e and make pics**

**and send**

**something**

**that insp i r e s you ok**

_Sure._

Remus wasn't sure why, but he was smiling. His fingers were hovering above the keyboard. "Oh fuck it," he heard himself mutter.

(9:58am)

_:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like
> 
> I'm not a Native-English-Speaking person, so if you see any mistakes pls correct me  
> and also
> 
> wtF thAnks for REadING


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are sharing aesthetics and Sirius is having a few Gay Panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first thing: Sirius doesn't have two beds, the first pic of his room will show you a bunk bed and the second pic is the upper bed (Sirius')
> 
> And second things second: From now on, both boys will be typing things they dont send and they will be marked
> 
>  _ ~~Like this~~_ (Remus) **~~or this~~** (Sirius)

October 12th

(12:47am)

_Ok_

_So_

_  
_

__

_These are the ones I made today_

_I mean I've made more pics but those are my favourites._

(12:53am)

**Woah**

**MoOOOOOny**

**wtf moony omg**

**is**

**is that**

**is thatststa78ashifkhneoiu**

**holY cRickeT**

_Sirius?_

_Uhm_

_You good there?_

(12:58am)

**Hello m8, James here**

_James?_

**Uh Prongs**

_Oh hello Prongs  
_

_What's wrong with Sirius?_

**Oh haha well**

**He's kinda**

**hyperventilating.**

_What?_

**Well m8 he's seen ur hand**

**and is now a chorus of 'omfg hes so hoTGHGBjshbcjkbHW6% &;jsu**

**omg sryyyyy**

**that was ProngssYY**

**iLL kill him this motherfuckre**

_Oh  
_

_Well._

_His name's James huh_

**Yeah**

**OH FXCJ HE DID NT/Z Kkhedjvhfien**

**James again**

**What i wanted to say before i was so RUDELY interrupted**

**he said**

**omg his hands are so hot**

**and**

**holy shit j a m e s i e ill F A I N T**

**and something like**

**i want him to sticKsjdimKKdjqehz**

_I-  
_

**I G N O R E H I M O M F G**

**im so embarrassed fuckcdojasm**

**shITE im sorry moons**

**dont wanna make u uncomfy**

**s not faor of me**

_Hey Sirius don't worry  
_

_You- uh. Find my hands hot?_

**Impossibly so**

(1:12pm)

_You there?  
_

**Fuck**

**Remus**

**I**

**wtf remus WaRn A mAn fIrsTTTTTT**

**ok but like**

**i-**

_Good?_

**Y E S**

_Wow I think that was the first time anyone said my hands are hot.  
_

_Apart from Lily. She tells me rather often._

**LILY??**

**Who is ShEEEEee**

**d o i have to Be jEalOus?**

_I don't understand why you would be, Sirius.  
_

_But no, she's a friend of mine, she's a nurse working at the hospital._

_Btw!!_

_I'm going home today!!!_

**Y E S S S S**

**Can u send ur aesthetic?**

**i mEan send me a pic of your room?**

**like only a small part**

**so like**

**i can get to know a part of you**

(1:34pm)

_Yes :)_

**Wow im lookin forward to it**

**uhm ok so heres a personal question**

**and uh**

**dont freak, ok?**

_I hope you didn't do anythink illegal.  
_

**NO! no but like**

**i was wondering if yk**

**if i could see how u look like**

**but ill send u a pic of myself aswell! so we know how we look like!**

**imean**

**the other one knows how the other one looks like!**

**but u dont have to ok!**

**rl y!**

(1:54pm)

**shit moons you dont have to**

**pls dont ghost me again**

**i just thought maybe**

**but rly**

(2:21pm)

**I hope u r not mad at me**

**oof shit**

**sry**

**forget it ok?**

**no pic**

(4:16pm)

_Hey Sirius!_

_I just got home, haven't read ur messages yet._

(4:21pm)

_Pictures, huh?_

_..well_

_Look the thing is, I am very uncomfortable in my body, I'm v e r y insecure about my looks and stuff_

_And I just hope that you dont go running away bc I'm not... meeting up to your expectations._

**Moons! Hey! I'm glad ur home!**

**And lemme tell u sth**

**1) i understand that ur uncomfortabw and u dont have to**

**2) but can i still send u my pic?**

**3) i wont fucking RUN AWAY bevause of how u LOOK**

**u are smart and snarky and witty and amazing and brave and have DEVILISH hands and a LIP RING and i do not have ANY desire of u leaving me**

**or me leaving you, for that matter**

**so**

**u decide moons.**

_Thanks_

_(I just realized I don't have a nickname for you)_

**(Ohhh yeah my nickname is Padfoot. Or Pads)**

_(Later I'll ask you what stories behind your names lay.)  
_

**Huh**

**cozy**

**i honestly expected exactylly that but thats differednt**

**like**

**thats real**

**SOoO**

**you like coffee?**

_No. No that's hot chocolate. And some are tea.  
_

**Oooh what kind of teA**

_Uhm_

_Herbal, Camomille. Cinnamon &Apple. And I think sometimes Earl grey._

***gasp* ur a m a z i n g**

**ok wAit ill send u my room**

_yeah ok  
_

****

_Wow. Punk rock huh?_

**YES**

_Is that a deer on your wall??  
_

**For my deEar ProngsyYyY**

_Wow._

_Btw d'you wanna tell me the stories of your nicknames? Padfoot and Prongs._

**O h no thyre fucking em ba r r a ss i n gG**

_Please!_

**DID I MA K E Y O U BEGGGGGG**

**oMgOmGoMgOmGoMgOmG**

_Oof._

**NOOO srYY**

**Ok so**

**like**

**Prongs bc**

**in 4th year at our boarding school (we were 14)**

**prongs and i**

**went into the forest near our school**

**it was called forbidden forest, so naturally jamsie and sirius went there, bc theyre the pranksters and COOL KI D S so yeah**

**there we did some t h i n g s like write the names of out teachers on the trees with pink color**

**and then a deer came OUT OF NOWHERE**

**and james R A N**

**and it F O L L O W E D himmmm!**

**and then it BUMPED HEAD FIRST WITH HIS ANTLERS**

**I N T O H I S A S S HAHHAHAHAH**

**so when i saw him in the infirmary**

**his ass had wounds that looked like he had A BIG FORK STABBED THERE**

**so naturally he became prongs**

_Omg_

_Omg I'm laughing so hard rn but it hurts HAHAHAHHA  
_

_OMFG HAHHAAH_

_I'M FUCKING D E A D Oh Lord_

_(5:14pm)_

_Ok I'm back to the land of the living._

**Ok wow that was the first time you typed like that and im fucking happy**

**like im smiling so hard**

**bc ur comortlevel w me increaseeeeeed**

**ok jamsie said i squealed but I D I D N T**

_:)_

_SO like_

_What about Padfoot?_

**Ok t h a t s embarrassing**

**Well uhm Prongs decided that we go to the girls dorms and prank them by sticking 'shampoo' labels on their conditioners and putting glitter in their hair dryers**

**and uhmmm**

**in their bathroom i stepped on sth I DIDNT SEE OK**

**AND I WALKED OUT OF THERE AND THE WHOLE ROOM STARTED LAUGHING BC**

_Oh no YOU STEPPED IN A PAD  
_

_AHAHHAHAHAHAHH  
_

**Y E S I D I D OK BUT OMG I WAS SO EMBARRASSED!!!!!!!!!!)/ &8!(%"/!(&%**

_OH G O D_

_But like,,,,_

_No wtf_

_Lmao_

_But wait.,,_

_You went to a b o a r d i n g school_

**Yes, sadly**

_Wtf Pads then why do you write like a child lmao  
_

(5:25pm)

**Mate here's James again.**

_Oh hi James, what did happen this time?_

**He's jumping around like a ball wtf did u say to him dude**

**'omgomgomg'**

**and hes grinning this g o o f y grin THE WHOLE DAY wtf mate**

**did u charm him**

**hes normally playboy yk**

**like flirty and doesntdofeelings**

**but u turned him into a S I M PIUHQwgbkaz9rquenUT% &/&(/7638b**

_Hey Sirius, back again I see?  
_

**Yeah lmao**

**FUCK THIS TOSSER**

_I get it you saw what he wrote?  
_

**S H I T E**

_Yeah hahahah  
_

**OMG IM sorrrrrrry i dont wanna make u UNCOMFYYYY**

_Hey sorry, I have to make dinner, I'm making something fancy bc we're getting guests this evening and I gotta impress them._

_And hey_

_Don't worry, ~~ur~~ it's cute ;)_

~~**& &/VHJHMGBJGT/JBSN** ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T H A N K S for the positive feedback! Omg!  
> And please  
> Do you think im going too slow? like
> 
> my plan is that they write a week, then theyre going to SEE EACH other  
> like pictures  
> and yeah
> 
> and then -in near future- they gonna be calling each other
> 
> Thanks for reading, pls leave kudos if you like it! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius get really drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight homophobia? but sirius is referring to himself so idk if that counts
> 
> Ok so  
> I need help
> 
> I am not british (nor american nor canadian but ok) and i need british people  
> I need a place (or more that one) where remus and sirius could meet (in a few chapters)
> 
> like maybe a coffeshop  
> or like a park  
> or a restaurant  
> but not a famous place
> 
> i need insight of a.. an insider  
> so like pls help me out 
> 
> \--
> 
> also: sorry for this chapter being so short, it's kinda stressful atm with school and covid and stuff so like
> 
> but i have big plans for this fic and yeah  
> and i have an idea for a few fanfictions but i dont have the time to write them all lmao  
> anywayss pls enjoy

October 12th

(10:12pm)

**U awake?**

_Yeah wassup_

**im boreDDdH**

**entertainme MOONNSS**

_I'm not, bye Siri_

**OMFG U CALLED ME SIRI**

**'Hey Siri, whats the weatha'**

**GAHAHA**

_Jfc Sirius I'm watching Henry Putter_

**The shit with the magic child**

_ITS NOT SHIT_

**I AGREE**

**BUT THE BEST ONE**

**Is the 3rd**

_YES_

_But like honestly, Canes is reminding me of you wtf_

_Even the name_

_It literally means dog in latin_

_Or bitch, but that describes u too_

**FUCK U REMUS**

**GAHAHAH**

**YOUR THE ONE TO TALK**

**ROMULUS**

**ASKKAJKJHAH**

_omfg_

_But they r soooo gay for each other_

_I don't like that the author wrote Romulus to be with Canes' cousin_

_Like wtf C O M E O N_

**THANK YOU YES**

**THIS ONE SCENE IN THE HOWLING HUT**

**where they like see each other again**

**I was LITERALLY SCREAMING**

**KISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISSKISS**

**prongs told me to fawk off but like**

_Omfg yes just-_

_Just look at them_

_Cant they just motherfucking K I S S_

**IKRR**

**OMFG**

**oh shit james want me to go out w him**

_Uhh_

_Good for you I guess?_

**NO NOT LIKE THAT moony ur the only one in my life ;)**

_N o._

**Ouch**

**oUvH**

**uhm anyWayS**

**he said i need to go uuuuuh**

**so yeah**

**ttyl?**

_Uhm sure, but I'm not sure I'll be up  
_

_Better we text tomorrow, okay?_

**Sure Moony**

**Sleep well**

_Have fun Siri  
_

(11:27pm)

**moonx**

**mOOmkny**

**u wawake**

**mY LOVE haSsd abanbwdanned me**

_...Abandoned?_

_Sirius I'm sleepwing_

_Go to bed_

**but MOOOHOOONY**

**look i made a poum for yu**

**a porm**

**a poem!**

_I was worried for a second..  
_

**HAHAHAH UR SO UFCJNNY MOOND**

**ANYSJWASD**

**look lppk**

_Can I go to bed after that pls  
_

**LISTENNNNnnwejdnj**

**Moony**

**Moony!**

**Moony Moony ba-boony**

**banana bana fa-foony**

**M o o n y**

_You_

_You woke me up_

_for THAT_

_SIRIUS *insert last name* LET ME GO TO SLEEP_

**MOONYX YOU waund me**

**woand**

**weond**

**hehehe**

**wpznd**

**wuuund**

**woooond**

**wound me**

October 13th

(1:02am)

**Remmymymymyym**

**hrlou**

**hpw r uzu my DEER HAHAJKJGBJHn.:**

**i rlxy likx ypiu hehrhewh**

**i brt uer sooohoopouhk**

**sooo hawt armx my luvb**

**WITJJ yiour jands and ommhgs**

**i amn siooiu ufcjing turbedn onnnbh**

**SO MITHWEFUCHIEN JHORNSY**

**SND I HUST WABNA TP COMW ZO XOU**

**PKEWASE MOONYXX**

(3:43am)

**your hansb atr so fuvking hawtgc mon0nngy omgd**

**im litersjköaasY**

**fupck im wankinbg g ti yoiur hsnds rn**

**fpokck im cvminghs**

(4:07am)

**ii jiszzt cam,e**

**ans im gouingttp seewp miiny gondnight**

Shit.

  
Remus read the messages right after he woke up. He knew that Sirius was drunk, but still. The problem was, that he didn't even feel uncomfortable WHICH HE SHOULD.

  
He honestly just felt... turned on? Remus looked under the blankets and... yep. There it was, a tenting in his trousers. Holy shit, he was texting this Sirius guy three days and now he gets a drunk message of him wanking to Remus' hands and Remus got horny. That just couldn't be. Right then he got new messages. He looked at his screen and saw...

  
(11:49am)

**OMFG REMUS**

**Shit shit**

**remus im so sorry**

**i was so fucking drunk!**

**and i just**

**shit fucking fuck**

**i dont even know why i tecxtied you**

Aren't you hungover or sth?

**YES but you r priority rjn**

**and im so sososo sosoos os ososo sorry!!**

Relax, Sirius, it's honestly not that bad.

**BUT IT IS I WANKED TO YOUR HANDS AND TOLD YOU**

**LIKe**

**we are literally talking for, what**

**THREE MOTHERFUCKIJG DASYS**

**AND I GET SO GUCKUNG HORXY TO WANK OVER XOUR HANDS**

**your H A N D S remus!**

**I understand if ur disgusted or horrified**

**shiiiiit**

_Uhm Sirius calm down._

**BUT REMUS CANT YOU FUCKING SEEE**

**IM A DISGUSTING FAG!**

**A FUCKING POOFTER that doesnt have his emotins under control**

**IM SUPPOSED TO BE MATURE!**

**holy motherfucking flying fucking shit**

**im 19 in less that a month LOOK AT ME**

**IM BEHAVING LIIEJK A KID**

**AC CHILD REM US**

_Sirius calm the fuck down_

Sirius, in fact, didn't calm down. So Remus did the only thing left: He called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo thanks for reading
> 
> I always love reading the comments so feel free to comment!
> 
> And pls leave kudos if you like it <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first phone call, cloud 9 and weird stuff being said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. How. Idek why people are reading this lmao this wasnt supposed to be good asjkjhakhsj
> 
> ANywAys: James is joining the pack today: James is bold underlined 
> 
> And now: Have fun reading! <3

Sirius looked at his screen blankly. He blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. "JAMEEEEEEEES!" He held his phone near his face so he had to looked crosseyed to make sure he was seeing things right. "Oh my fucking god, what did lover boy do now?" An irritated voice came through the door. "H-He. Jaaames oh. Oh shit." He looked up at James and saw him rolling his eyes. "What, did he send you a dick pic?" Sirius spluttered and turned his phone so the screen was facing James, watching as his eyes widened, and before he could say anything, James snatched his phone out of his grasp and ran through the door. "JAMES! DO NOT-" But of course it was too late.

" **Hello!"**

_"Sirius?"_

**"Nope mate, this is Prongs. Uh, James."**

" _Oh. Hey James. What happened with Sirius?"_

**"Oh my fucking god PRONGS I WILL KILL YOU! Give me my PHONE BACK!"**

_"Is that-"_

** "Yuh. Sorry 'bout him mate, he's a little dramatic. Anyways: you are THE Moony aren't you? I wondered if you were real but dayum boy, your voice is fucking HAWT!" **

Short pause, and then there was an awkward coughing.

_"I... what?"_

**"Your voice. Honestly mate, if you weren't Padfoot's, I'd totally try to pull you."**

James grinned at the spluttering on the other line. He thought Moony was endearing, even though the other one hadn't even said much.

**"Prongs I swear to your unborn child give me my goddamned phone!"**

_"Is that Sirius?"_ He sounded amused and James could hear the grin in his voice.

**"Yup. Anyways, it was nice chatting to you. I'll definitely get your number so we can chat a bit. Only because you sound hot doesn't mean I lik- Hey! Pads lemme- Ugh- Wait lemme just say b- oof- sorry Moons, there OW you have your- ughh- mans. OUCH!"**

_"Uh. Bye James."_

 **"Bye!" **He heard James yell.

**"Oh my... I am so sorry Moony. He's an utter bastard."**

_"Hey Sirius. Don't worry, I'm glad he likes me. Sorta."_ Remus chuckled and Sirius died on the spot.

James obviously hadn't been joking about the voice. His voice was like a blanket, Sirius wanted to wrap himself in it. Or caramel, that drips from his head and runs down until it reaches his toes. Like the sun and the moon and the stars and the clouds and the wind and the summer combined. His voice was warm like a breeze in spring, raspy, like he just woke up.

_"Pads?"_

Sirius almost moaned at the sound of his name. _Get a fucking grip,_ _Black!_

**"S-Sorry. Hey Moons."**

Short silence. Sirius walked into his room and flung himself onto the bed.

 **"I- I'm. I really like your voice, Remus."** _Shit!_

He heard a chuckle from the other line.

_"Thank you Pads. Yours isn't exactly what I was expecting, less posh I guess. But I'm definitely not disappointed."_

**"Oh. Thank you."**

The longer Sirius heard Remus' voice, the tighter got his pants. And then he remebered something.

**"Shit fucking shit!"**

_"Sirius? What's wrong?"  
_

He sounded so... concerned.

**"Remus I am so so so sorry, I was just so drunk and I don't even know why or how or I'm just so ducking stupid but I'm so so-"**

_"Sirius. Padfoot, stop. I told you, I'm honestly not mad. I'm really flattered, to be honest. I mean. My hands?"_ A chuckle, then a sigh.

_"Please stop apologizing, okay? I'll forget about it if you want me to, but honestly. I am not mad and definitely NOT disgusted. And let me remid you: every time you're being homophobe, saying stuff like the F-slur or.. stuff. You're also referring to me, you know?"_

**"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry I didn't..."** Sirius trailed off. Then realization dawned and his face split into a grin.

**"Moony..."**

He heard Remus freeze and his breath was barely audible, like he was holding it. Sirius' grin widened even further.

_"Shit. I just... I did, didn't I?"_

**"You most certainly did, my dear."**

Remus chuckled again, full of amusement.

_"Well, now you know I guess. Hah, you're the first person I am outed to, you know?"  
_

**"Wait. You aren't outed? To anyone?"  
**

_"Nope. You're positively the first person - beside me - to know that I'm queer."_

**"I'm. Wow Re, I'm honored."** Sirius chuckled.

 _"Re?"_ Remus definitely sounded like he had his eyebrow raised and blood heated his face up.

**"Oh uhm yeah, s-sorry"**

_"Don't worry. I never actually got called 'Re' before. Oh, Lily called me that once, but then I smacked her head and she stopped."  
_

**"Lily, huh? She's... your girlfriend?"** _Fuck, fuck!_ It definitely sounded jealous.

_"Pads? That sounded like you were jealous."_

**"'m not!"**

Then he heard Remus' laugh. It was full mirth, and Sirius' insides squeezed. He was so royally fucked.

_"Oh Pads... Lily, I told you about her. She's the nurse in the hospital I'm often. But No need to worry, she's like a sister to me."_

**"I don't worry! It's not really my business who you are with."**

Remus laughed again, louder this time.

 _"Oh I don't mind. I think-"_ He coughed and it didn't sound very good.

**"Remus? Remus, what's happening?"**

But Remus didn't stop coughing and it sounded worse and worse. After a few coughs it sounded like Remus was trying to say something, but it came out wheezy and inaudible.

_"It'- don- pani- just wai-"_

Then Sirius heard a beeping sound and the line went quiet.

**"Remus? Remus! Moony!!"**

"Shit, he hung up on me."

(1:06pm)

**Moony?**

**Remus!**

**Is everything alright??**

**Please!**

**Answer as soon as you can, please!**

**Remus im worried**

(1:52pm)

**Re?**

**Moons!**

**hllo pls remus**

**dont, pls**

**tell me ur ok**

**pls tell me ur good**

**remy come on**

**please**

**remus**

**moony**

(2:24pm)

**fuck re**

**come on!**

**shit shit**

**remus please**

**ffffuck**

**moonyyy**

**please be alright**

**please**

(7:49pm)

_Hey Sirius_

_I'm sorry for worrying you._

_Look, I'm used to having these coughing attacks, but they scare people, that's why I keep everyone at distance, so as to not hurt them if something happens to me._

_Yeah, sorry_

**Ok remus wtf stop**

**first of all: I will not stop talking t you bc of a disease**

**ok?**

_Okay_

**and im glad youre better now**

**..**

**you are? rnt u?**

_Yes I am_

_I'm much better now_

_And thank you_

**iPlease, its obviously nothing**

**what r friendS for?**

_:)_

_Hey uh_

_Wanna call?_

**"Remus!"**

_"Hey Sirius."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**(Muffled giggling)**

_"Did you ju-"_

**"No, I did not giggle."**

_"Of course."_ The grin was evident in Remus voice.

**"Sooo, whatcha up to?"**

_(Muffled laughing)_

**"What?"**

" _Oh Sirius, no one says 'whatcha' anymore."_

**"Shut up! I do! Oi! Sto- Stop laughing you arse!"**

(Laughing on both sides of the line)

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"You didn't answer my questi- wait. Is that- Oh god, Moony!**

_"Wha- Oh? You mean the song?"_

**"YES!" (Singing along) "You will always be my favourite form of love! Omg I-"**

_"When I start to tumble from the sky..."  
_

**"You remind me how to..."**

**"Fly."** _"Fly."_

_"Lately I've been feeling not alive,"_

**"But you bring me back to live."**

(together and very much off key)

_"But when he loves me I feel like I'm floating"_ **_"_ But when he loves me I feel like I'm floating"**

_"When he calls me pretty -"_ **"-I feel like somebody."**

**"Even when we fade-"** _"-eventually to nothing, you will always be-"  
_

**"-my favourite form of love."** _"-my favourite form of love."_

Both boys broke off singing laughing loudly, full of mirth. Sirius felt like he was flying and Remus felt the very same. They were both aware of the tingling in their fingers and arms and legs and stomach and skin but they were both too happy to fully understand what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lil fluff and next chapter'll get even fluffier.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave Kudos if you like my work and it would be really nice to leave a comment: they always brighten up my day <3
> 
> Also please tell me if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes (apart from Sirius' horrible texting).
> 
> The song they were singing was 'Cloud 9' by beach bunny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly ten days of texting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm so sorry for confusing you. I would deeply recommend reading the previous chapter again, as I edited a whole lot. I was moving _way_ too fast and yeah. Sorry. Anyways, they will meet, just not rn.  
> Also sry for the non-existent update scedule 
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and have fun <3
> 
> The song mentioned was 'Fluorescent Adolescent' by Arctic Monkeys

(20th October)

(4:05am)

**M O O NY**

**HAHAHHAH**

**OH GOD IM PISSED GAHAHHAHA**

**anywaysshuq my moonz**

**its our ten f u c k ki ng day anniversaryyyy**

**GAH how dyou wanna celerabate**

**ce#hler**

**cellebtare**

**yk what i meeean**

_Oh god Pads  
_

_Go drink water and go to bed._

**OH REEEEEEMMM**

**THEY R PLAYIN FLURESCENT ADOLECEMT!!!!!!!!!(!/§( &/(=**

_..._

_Uh._

_I'm guessing Fluorescent Adolescent?_

**YES**

**oh the boyz a slaggg**

**zhe besz u evaa had**

**is jususust a memry nd thus dremss**

_Oh god go home Sirius  
_

_It's four in the mornin_

**fuckckck that l8**

**shiz**

**nedd**

**need**

**gnight remyyy babyyy**

_Goodnight Padfoot_

_I hope you sleep well_

**AWWWIOKHAHHJ**

**IS dAT U CArNG IFR MOE?**

_Not if you type like that you snob_

_Now go home safe_

**kk moonz**

(8:02am)

_Happy anniversary Pads!_

_Ten days!_

_Wow!_

_You managed not to be so annoying to piss me off!_

_Just kidding, ur amazing_

_Except for when you wake me up in the middle of the night_

_I mean_

_Not that I was asleep or something_

_I'm practically living on caffeine and Monsters._

_And chocolate, bc chocolate is my life_

**fuck remus do you have tio textc me when im fucking deasd**

**fuucjk myhead is ouhc**

**hurtts**

_Mh-hm  
_

_Want me to kiss it better?_

**Oh suddenly it hurts between my legs**

_fuck off xD  
_

**Ouch**

**anyways**

**whIcH moNsTer?? ¿?¿¿**

_ Uh _

_ The white one, duh _

** YAsSSs **

** anywasy **

** u were ASKinG **

** how we wonna celebrate **

** i  **

** uh,,,m **

** i was actually thinking **

** And **

** uh **

** I already heard your voice, we were sharing stories, we talked while drunk **

** well, me being drunk **

_ I think I can see where this is going.  
_

** Yeah well, itd be nice to have a face to the things I know **

** And remus pls  **

** i kno ur insecure **

** but plsss i dont fucking care how you look **

** okay? **

** take ur time thinking. **

(1:09pm)

Sirius heard the familiar ringing sound of his text messages and almost fell to the floor hurrying to the kitchen table where he had left it. He was vaguely aware of James laughing at him.

"Oi mate, the fuck? Why are you running like there's something chasing you?" Sirius looked up and deadpanned,"What, you mean like a stag?" 

James turned red and looked away. "Oh do fuck off. Arse," and then he left, which left Sirius alone to do his task: check his messages. And when he did, he almost fainted. But he did drop the phone.

_ [You have (1) new message from Moonzyy] _

_ (Message attachment: (1) image) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,,, this is kinda a filler chapter, but the next one will be longer and more interesting! 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope u still liked it, see you next chapter <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pictures, lowkey gay panics and feelings are joining the chat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive feedback! Also,,,,?? I honestly didn't expect this to have so many people who like it, lmao. But thanks, I don't plan on abandoning this, I have great plans for our boys here, heh.
> 
> Btw: atm there are no pictures for Sirius nor Remus. I'll add them later on, when I find good images for them, I'm very picky.

Sirius swears to god he had stopped breathing. Literally. Then he remembered that oxygen was a thing and started taking big gulps of air, not taking his eyes off the picture Remus had sent him. But holy fuck this boy was a masterpiece. He stared way to long at the honey gold locks on the boy's forehead, the bushy eyebrows, the a bit too big nose, the scar running over it, the freckles littering nose and cheeks. The hazel eyes. Fuck. The lip ring. So fucking Sirius' type.

Then he remembered that Remus was hella insecure and was probably wondering why it took him so long to respond.

20th October

(1:09pm)

_I think this is the only one I have that looks kinda acceptable._

_(Image attachment)_

(1:23pm)

**REM US**

**AC cePTabLE??"!?!(I""OM**

**I am**

**sh oo k e t h**

**how the ACTUAL FUCK DO U LOOK LIKE THAT**

**thats u innit**

_Uhm. Yes. ,...?_

**Fucckkckc remususususususjnkajn,ldfgksukcjs,hyfn**

**you**

**y**

**i**

**oh fucking bloody hell**

**i am**

**remus you r literally**

**u r fucking stunning**

**so hansdome**

**handsome**

**and c u t e h**

**shite**

**i thhin**

**ahghajkhdjsan**

_You_

_I what?_

**REMUS DID U FUCKING SEEEEE YOURESELFKH**

**YYOU ARE A VERY GORGEUOZS PERSON WTF**

**I CANNOT**

**B R E A T h E**

_Oh wow uhm  
_

_Uh_

_Thank you?_

**SHit Remus youre**

**fuck**

**(Incoming call: Little Star)**

Remus swears his heart stopped when his phone let out his ringing tone. His fingers were shaking as he pressed the 'accept' button.

_"Uh, Si-"_

**"Holy mother of Jesus and Mary and Joseph and god and everyone R e m u s!!"**

_"Wha-"_

**"How the fuck could you lie to me like that?"**

_"I what?"_

**"You said it was acceptable but this- this is- I can't even-"**

_"Oh uhm I. Thank you?"_

**"Remus you don't even see it, do you?"**

_"Well... not exactly I suppose..."_

**"Holy fuck Remus."**

_"Okay, uhm. Would- Would you mind. You know. Returning the, uh, the sentiment?"_

**"Oh! Oh yes! Of course! Fuck I forgot, wait a sec, lemme pick something good."**

_(chuckle)_

**(nervous chuckle)**

**"Ok, I've sent it now."**

_"'kay, lemme check real qui..."_

Remus trailed off as he clicked on the picture Sirius sent him. But fuck it all.

_"Tha- That's you."_

**"Yuhh"**

_"Wow I. Sirius. Uhm. Pads you're. That's. Wait a sec, lemme, lemme. Process."  
_

**"Take your time, darling. Don't forget to breathe."**

Remus' breath hitched and he looked at the picture again. He couldn't even fucking believe his fucking eyes. Because Sirius was literally perfect. Gorgeous.

He had black shoulder-long hair, curly towards the end. He had sculpted eyebrows and a long nose. His skin was pale, a little vampire-esque but absolutely glowing. Piercing blueish, grayish eyes were looking at him almost alluring and the black eyeshadow was doing things to Remus. His mouth was a beautiful shade of pink and it was formed into a cocky grin. Bastard knew fully well how he looked like.

So Remus decided to mess with him a bit.

 _"Huh. You look... all right,"_ he said, barely even managing to suppress the grin in his voice. But it turned out to be totally worth it.

**"Wha- Ho- R- I- Wh- Uh- Remus?! What do you mean, ALL RIGHT? I look like a fucking GOD like I just climbed down the OLYMP, how- What do you even- I'm fucking-"**

By then Remus couldn't hold it in anymore. Laughter burst out and he shook with the force of it, taking big gulps of air as not to choke and start coughing.

 _"Oh god! Oh wow Sirius, you- I-"_ He broke off, cackling and hearing Sirius' silence on the other line of the phone. Wait. Silence?

 _"No! Sirius oh my god, I'm just messing with you! Fuck, Pads you know fully well how you look like."_ Sirius took a deep breath and managed a shaky laugh.

**"Uh, Remus, don't worry. I just. I. I really like your laugh."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

Remus sounded breathy when he answered,

_"And I really like you."_

And this did things to Sirius, he couldn't even describe.

**"...I- I really like you, too, Remus. Really."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"Is this weird?"  
**

There was a brief pause, where Sirius held his breath.

_"Yeah. But I like it."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Is! Getting! S t e a m y !!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, see you next chapter <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers and hot stuff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my treat for the new year, guys: It's happening! Phone sex is in the house, I repeat: Phone sex is in the house! Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride, let's hope 2021 is what we wanted 2020 to be
> 
> Please lmk what you think, first time I've ever written phone sex..
> 
> Also, this chapter is a longer one, hope you enjoy <3

21st October

(8:54am)

**Morning Moons!**

(9:10am)

_Goodmorning Pads_

**Hi Moony**

_Sorry, I can't talk much today_

**Alright**

**Not because of what**

**what we said yestwrday?**

_No, Pads  
_

_Ttyl?_

**Yea**

(10:14pm)

**I**

**I hope its not weird now**

_No pads  
_

_We're still friends_

_Friends, who like each other maybe a bit more than friends_

_Let's see where it's getting us, alright?_

**Yeah**

**yeah ur right**

**ok so moons**

**uhm idk what to write now lmaoO**

_How bout we play another round of 21 Questions?  
_

_No limits_

_But we have a safeword_

**huh**

**aight**

**no limITS???**

**Heeh**

_Fuck xD  
_

**Oh HHIOOoH ok lets do this**

**safewor d is**

**hhh**

**uhm**

_Orange_

**Wha tf**

**why**

**i mean fine by me but lMaO oRRAGNEE**

_Can't u type_

**nOh**

_Alright_

_Because I don't think the word Orange is going to come up somewhere in this conversation, Sirius._

_That's usually how you choose a safeword._

**...uSuAllYY??**

**WHEere di d U use SAFEworDs??"!**

_Uhm_

_Is that question one?_

**Will you answer if it is?**

_Yeah lmao  
_

**Aight, then it is :D**

_Ok, well I like reading, as you know  
_

_And I did read 50 Shades of gray_

_As well as a l o t of fanfiction_

~~_And I_ ~~

_Yeah_

**Waoahh**

**ok ok ur turn**

_Hmm_

_2) Are you ~~a virgi~~ _

_Excited for your birthday?_

**OH!**

**u remebered?**

_Ofc!_

**Wow.**

**Well uhm**

**i know i should bE**

**but**

**idk**

**i mean im pretty excited to spend it with prongs**

**and our famiyl**

**family**

**but yeah idk i think**

**idk**

_Oh_

_'Our family'?_

**Orange**

_Okay_

_Hey, if you want to talk_

_I'm here for you_

_Okay?_

**Okay**

**thanks remus**

_No worries ~~< 3~~ :)  
_

_Ur turn_

**RIGhT!1!!!!1**

**okAy uh**

**3) r u**

**r u a virgin**

_I_

_Lmao_

_No, I'm not_

**Ok**

_Are you?_

**Nope**

_Right_

_..._

_It's your turn Pads_

**5) what do ~~you prefer topp~~  
**

**did u do it with girls or boys or others**

_Well_

_I tried girls and boys and others_

_I don't like to label myself_

_I think 'bisexual' would fit, but sometimes don't_

_And I don't like to stick a label on myself so like yk_

_But I liked boys more_

_Yeah_

**Cool cool**

_Okay my turn  
_

_6) Did you have a 'gay awakening' and if yes, who was it_

**Oh god**

**oh thats an amazing question GAHHAHAH wait a sec**

**ok so**

**ive always known that i thought girls rnt for meh yk**

**and one time when a girl was sucking me off in a closet in myb oarding school**

**i was thinking of the hot guy from our sports team**

**yeah that was like when i realized**

**ykyk**

**bUTtT**

_Oh there's a but-  
_

**YEaH**

**i think my 'gAy aWaKenInG' was Jacob Black**

**in twilight**

**oHH his body awakened some other stuff not just my gayness**

**anDD dominic cooper**

**in mamma mia, you the one where he was running around half naked and w E T**

**oof**

**Oi you there?**

_Sorry, I'm just laughing my arse off over here  
_

**You fucking prick istg**

**bUt nows MY TURN hehHEHEH**

**7) Who was YOURS**

_Hm_

_Well I think I knew something was different with me when I got a crush on Rose as well as Jack in the Titanic_

_Then I practised kissing with a neighbour's son_

_And yeah_

_But like_

_Celebrity-wise?_

_Idk I mean_

_Ricky Martin oof_

_Zac Afron is quite good looking too_

**Huh**

**Good choices**

**Ok ur turn**

_8) Mhh did you ever have a crush on James?_

**What? OmG HAHAHAHAHHHAHA NO**

**NO EWW  
NO**

**NOOh ew**

**thats like**

**thats incest istg hes my brother in all but blood**

**ewwwWW**

_Alright,just asking xD  
_

_I mean_

_At some point every gay has a crush on their same-sex best friend, yk_

**Speaking from experience?**

_Nah, I never had more than two friends_

_I mean, the ones I'm close with_

_The one looks like garbage, the second one is Lily_

_And I never had nor will ever have a crush on her, she is like my sister_

**Aight aight**

**OKay so i gOttA aSK!**

**9) do u prefer topping or bottoming?**

Remus cheeks heated up while typing his answer.

_Uhm_

_Well, I bottomed once, but honestly I like topping more_

_I like to take care of the person, be in control and stuff, you know_

**Hm yeah**

**I mean no, i dont know but i understand**

_So you're a bottom_

**...**

Sirius' mind be damned. Why why _why_ was he imagining things now? Why was he imagining Remus' hands all over his body? Why was he imagining how good the lipring would feel against his heated skin. Against his nipples. Against his cock.

Not _again_! And there he was, growing hard, just because of Remus' texts.

_I'll take that as a yes, then._

_10) Turn-ons?_

Fuck fuck FUCK!

~~**You** ~~

**Uhm**

**Il**

**like**

**I like when**

**Like, my neck is very sensitive, i like neck kissing nd biting n stuff**

**and uh**

**like, a bit of breathplay? but only with hands, and not too hard**

_So you like being choked?  
_

Remus hands were shaking now. He was fucking hard underneath his boxershorts. Had been ever since Sirius stated that his gay awakening awoke _other things_. He had been imagining Sirius under him, squirming. Now he was imagining choking Sirius. Fuck.

And now Remus was trailing his hand down his chest, goosebumps rising under the trail of his fingertips, blood rushing in his ears so _loud_ , nipples standing hard under the ministrations on his skin.

**Yes**

**And i like being controlled**

**taken care of**

**A lean body pressing me face down on the bed**

**kissing my nape and fucking me deep and hard**

Sirius knew he was risking a lot. Remus could panic, or he could be disgusted. Or worse. But he was so fucking hard. His skin was on fire, the duvets warming up rapidly due to his skin temperature. He was glad that James wasn't there, he would've died of not being able to take care of his _problem_. He didn't even notice that he was playing with his nipples until he was arching off the bed because of the stimulation. Remus was typing now.

_You like it deep and hard? Face down? What about face to face. I prefer it that way. That way I can look into my parters eyes while I'm destroying them, taking them apart. I can see all the reactions and can hear where those noises come from. That way I can read in their expression what they want, what they need._

Sirius was stroking himself now, reading those words and imagining them.

Unbeknownst to him, somewhere in Wales, Remus was doing the same, every word being typed as imagination what he'd do to Sirius.

_Say, Sirius. Do you like riding your partner, too? I sure like when their knees are on each side of my hips while they're bouncing up and down. Taking me in, inch by inch. Throwing their hair back while I'm holding their hips in a bruising grip. And even though they are on top of me, I'm still the one in control. That's what I like._

**Fuck Rems**

**Fuck r we doing tis**

**i canr fuking type**

_Do you want this, Sirius?  
_

**yes yesyesysesyes please**

**[Incoming call: Moonzyy]**

**( accept) (decline)**

Remus was greeted with a whine and harsh panting, and it made his cock jump in his hand, a drop of clear liquid forming at the slit. He carefully thumbed over it, smearing it over the head of his cock.

**"Fuck, Moony, fuck, are we really doing this?"**

Remus could hear the barely supressed moans and was glad that he had that effect on Sirius. He dropped his voice an octave lower,

_"If you want to. I sure do."_

Sirius moaned and he could hear something snap. Probably the cap of a tube of lubricant.

_"You like being controlled, huh?"  
_

Sirius huffed out a supposed laugh.

**"And you like to control. Match made - ah fuck! - in heaven."**

_"What are you doing?"_

**"I'm wanking, what else would I be doing."**

_"Sirius,"_ Remus growled, and it couldn't be mistaken for anything other than what it was: a warning.

 **"Sorry, sorry,"** Sirius gasped out.

_"I'm asking again, pup. What are you doing?"_

**"I was touching myself, but now I'm not. I- I'm waiting for you to tell me. What to do, I mean."  
**

Remus groaned and put his phone on speaker. He put it down on the pillow and wrapped his hand lazily around his cock. He was so fucking hard, he could sure as hell pound nails with it.

_"Lay down on your back, in a comfortable position. Put your phone on speaker. Put your feet flat onto your bed as near to your body as possible and bend your knees. Make your hole visible for me."_

He heard rustling until Sirius said a quick,

**"Ready."**

_"So good. Now, I think I heard a tube a few minutes ago. Was that lube?"  
_

**"Yes, Remus."**

_"Mmh, all right. Squeeze some on your fingers, get them nice and wet for me, will you?"  
_

He growled as Sirius only panted in return.

**"Yes, Rem, yes, I'll do anything for you!"**

_"Good boy. Now, bring your fingers down to your beautiful hole. Tease it a bit. Get it nice and wet, just the rim, don't push in quite yet. What are you doing?"  
_

**"This, this Remus, fuck. What you said, I'm listening, obeying, fffuck!"** Sirius was gasping and Remus had to stop stroking for a moment, otherwise he'd get too close to the edge too fast.

_"Perfect. Imagine me there, between your legs. Not your fingers slicking your pretty pink pucker, but my tongue. Now, push a little bit in. Just the tip breaching the tight ring. How tight are you, Pads?"_

**"F-uck. So tight, so tight. I can't finger myself with James here, he's not here now, though!"**

_"Fuck, okay, all right, take your other hand to your mouth and suck on those fingers, I want you to get them nice and wet for me and then I want you to roll your pretty nipples between them, getting them all plump and wet, like I would do if I were there."  
_

**"Yes! Yes ahh! Remus, I want you, need you so fucking bad! Ugh fuck!"**

_"That's right, darling, now push in your finger, Pads, fill your tight little hole, stretch it for me."  
_

**"Fuck yes!"**

Panting, Sirius pushed in his finger until he couldn't get in in further and let out a guttural moan.

**"A'ight, did it, I'm fully in now, fuck! Please, can I please touch my cock now, please!"**

_"No"_

It was more of a growl than a word and Sirius arched his back.

**"FUCK!"**

_"Shh, that's alright, finger yourself, Pads, finger yourself for me."  
_

**"Yes, YES GOD FUCK! Fu-uck"**

_"Just like that, come on, two fingers now, Pads. And you can touch yourself. Don't cum, though."  
_

**"No, I won't, I'll obey you, Rem, fuckk!"**

They both fell relatively silent after that, harsh pants and breathy moans the only signal of the other one still being on the line. The slick sound of flesh rubbing and the obscure squelching sound of Sirius' fingers were only interrupted by Remus' orders of how fast and in which angle Sirius should touch himself and Sirius' cursing.

But Sirius got near the edge way too fast.

**"Fuck, Oh holy fuck Moons, I- I pleasee! I'm so - so close Remus please let me please!"**

_"You - ah fuck - you close! Huh Pads, you gotta cum? You waiting for me to tell you because you wanna be a good boy?"  
_

**"Ahhh! Yes please!"**

_"Alright, so good, Sirius. You're so good for - fuuuck - for me, you can, you can cum now. Come on fuck!"  
_

And Sirius arched off the bed, his left hand twisted _just right_ in his arse, his right hand flying over his cock while sticky ribbons of white cum painted his stomach, chest and a spurt even splashed against his cheek. It took him a few moments before he noticed that Remus was still panting and had yet to cum.

**"Fuck Remus, so good, so fucking good. I'm covered in my own cum, my chest is dripping. If you were there, would you lick it all up? All of my cum, you would lick it all off and then kiss me, with my taste still in your mouth?"**

_"Yes, fuck yes I would, then I'd kiss you again and again and-- FUCK!"  
_

  
And believe him when he said that he would remember the sound of Remus cumming until the day of his death.

They both waited a few moments, the reality beginning to settle in, and Sirius grew worried. he was about to apologize, to say he was sorry for making Remus uncomfortable, when he heard a chuckle. It was sore and throaty, but a chuckle nonetheless.

_"Well. That was... certainly something."_

**"Y-Yeah. Yeah it was. Listen, Remus-"**

_"No, Sirius. Don't apologize. Unless you mean it, and I hope you don't because that would mean you didn't like it."  
_

**"...Okay. Okay, yes, I liked it. Really really. Fuck, I think I never came harder in my life."**

_(chuckle)_

_"Yeah, me neither. Look, Sirius. I don't want us to be weird now. And don't think you've made me uncomfortable, I really enjoyed today. I mean, i-if you wanted to.. w-we could perhaps, ya know.."_

Remus broke off, suddenly uncertain and flustered.

_"If you'd want to, w-we could... repeat that somet-time."_

**"..."**

**"Yeah, that'd be great."**

_"..."_

**"..."**

_(chuckle)_

_"I think I should clean myself up"_

**"Y-Yeah, probably a good idea, considering James'll come home soon."**

_"You live together?"  
_

**"Uhm... kinda."**

_"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
_

**"No, not right now. I'll tell you sometime, though."**

_"Of course, Pads. Goodnight, sweet dreams. Lo- Don't let the bedbugs bite, I guess."  
_

**(chuckle)**

**"God, you're such a dork. Love y- it. Good Night, Moony."**

_"Goodnight."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, leave Kudos if you liked it (and haven't yet) and feel free to leave a comment, they brighten up my day! Thanks for all the positive feedback,
> 
> See you next chapter <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Let's see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short, ik, it's very shitty, ik. My mental health is very not good atm and I'm trying very hard. I wrote this in fifteen minutes at midnight so excuse my mistakes pls.
> 
> Anyways, have fun reading <3

October 22nd

(11:39am)

**Good god i slept heavenly**

**gmornin remus**

**lmao no way ur sleepin rn**

**..**

**ok then til later**

(2:08pm)

**uhm**

**u there?**

**ur makin me worried**

(3:45pm)

**remus**

**is it bc of yesterday?**

**bc thats unfair**

**dont ghost me**

**a g a i n**

**remus**

**remus**

**remy**

**remus**

**ok then be like that**

October 23rd

(5:03am)

**ok fuck i cant stay mad at u**

**but srsly whats wrong**

**pls remus**

**do u regret it?**

**the thig we did the other night**

**r u uncomfy**

**bc we can pretend it didnt happen**

~~**tho i enjoyed it v much** ~~

**pls talk to me again  
**

(4:38pm)

**oh god prongs just stepped in shit hahshajdjkbna**

**...**

**pls answer**

October 24th

(12:45am)

**i**

**r u in hospital?**

**oh god i didnt even think of that**

**oh god if ur in hospital then im so sososo so sorry**

**remus shit get better soon**

October 25th

(2:19pm)

**moony im getting very very worried**

**pls answer me**

**fucking hell**

**its driving me mad**

**shit**

**pls be ok**

**at least for me**

October 27th

(9:23pm)

**remus bloody fucking hell answer me for fucks sake**

**i bet u rnt even in hospital u arse**

**my fucking god**

**i bet ur just embarrassed bc the other day rnt u**

**lil shit**

**just fucking talk to me**

October 29th

(2:34am)

**m d runk**

**moons miss u**

**pls com bac k**

**pls**

**i rly like u pls**

**i miss u so mmuch**

**pls comw back**

**pls moony**

**pleaes**

**please**

**come bac k to m e**

**plesae**

November 1st

(8:39pm)

**ok**

**i think i accepted the fact that ur not comin back**

**just so u kno**

**it was very nice meeting u remus**

**fuck u for breakin my heart**

**and thank for everything else**

(11:57pm)

**please come back**

**i miss you so much**

November 3rd

(4:02am)

_Hey, I know you said you aren't keen on celebrating ur birthday, but happy birthday._

~~_Sorry for_ _no_ ~~

_Hope you have a lovely day, Pads.  
_

~~_I miss you_ _t_ ~~

(7:34am)

**no**

**no fuck you**

**fuck you i fucking hate you**

**where have yo been huh**

**and now u show up, 12 days fuckin later**

**pretendin everythings ok**

**no its tf not**

**i fucking hate you**

_Okay_

**OkaY? THATS ALL U HAVE TO FUCKING SAY?**

**oh go ROYALLY fuck yurself**

**just**

**dont show up again**

_I won_ _t ruin ur bday further_

_sorry_

_sorry that i bothered u_

**no YOU DONT GET TO FUCKING PLAY THE VICTIM  
**

**DYOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL**

**i feel disgusting**

**USED**

**bc i sexted w a guy**

**and then he ghosted me**

**for almost two weeks**

**no thank you**

November 4th

(9:26pm)

_My_

_My mother got into a car crash_

_October 22nd at eight in the morning_

_she went on life support, it was bad_

_a few days later the doctors told me she was braindead_

_i_

_we had to take her off life support the day before your birthday_

_I'm sorry I didn't respond, really. I just_

_I was mourning i think_

_feeling blank, mostly._

_idk_

Why was his screen wet? Oh, tears probably. Funny, Remus thought there weren't any left.

Well, Sirius always deserved more than Remus could give, his body just probably spared some tears for him.

Now he just stared blankly at his wall, the fog in his head still numbing the undoubtly sharp pain underneath. Like cotton around a wound.

It held, until the blood soaked through. How long it took? That depended entirely on the amount of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I have the feeling that not so many people are interested in me to keep this story going. Idk. My motivation is gone bc literally no one reads my stories. 
> 
> I'll still try to update though, as often as I can.
> 
> Comments keep me motivated, please leave a feedback, thank you guys for reading this <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies and story time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay stawwwp! I legit cried at the comments on last chapter, I am so grateful for you I cannot even verbalize. Thanks for all the support, for the lovely words! My life situation is still a bit shitty, but you make me literally so happy. 
> 
> Here's a small chapter for you, I think it's cute honestly. I hope you like it <3

November 5th

(6:34am)

~~**What** ~~

~~**She** ~~

~~**Remus** ~~

~~**Fuck Im so sor** ~~

~~**My deepes** ~~

~~**Fucking hell Remu** ~~

**Bloody hell prongs what do i even say now?**

**i literally told him to go fuck himself**

**his m o t h e r //died//**

**I'm such an arse oh god**

**Pads**

**Just**

**Idk**

**maybe apologize?**

**but do it**

**not over text but call him**

**...**

**James the last time we talked over phone we literally had phone sex**

**i dont think calling would be a good idea**

**no pads i think u should**

**show him that ur there for him**

**((maybe dont call him rn its 7 in the morning))**

**aight**

**maybe ur right**

**i can show him my condolence in being there for him**

**right**

**i can do that**

(1:43pm)

**Alright i hope ur awake by now**

**i just wanted to tell you that im sorry for being such an arse**

**i didnt knw why u werent responding**

**im truly sorry and i feel so bad**

**can i do something to make you feel better?**

**i may not know how it feels like to forever lose someone close to you, but ive got a hunch**

**just tell me**

**what ever it is**

(11:02pm)

_Can_

_Can you tell me a story? Please?_

**Ofc**

**Of course moony, can i call you?**

(11:08pm)

_Yeah_

_But can I just like_

_Stay silent?_

_And would you mind me falling asleep?_

**Of course, and not at all**

_All right, then  
_

_[Incoming call: Pads :)) ]  
_

**(Accept)** **Decline**

_"..."_

**"Before I start, I would once again like to tell you that I'm really sorry. For both your mom and for me being stupid. And thanks for forgiving me, I'm sure it must be very hard right now."**

_"..."_

_(small sniff)_

_"..."_

**"Alright then. Let's start.**

**"Once upon a time, there was... a prince. His name was... Bright Star. He was the heir of a respected and wealthy family, we will call them... The White Family. He also had a younger brother, let's call him... Little King. Little King and Bright Star were inseparable, always together, playing and sharing everything. They were growing up to be handsome, smart men. But ever since they were little toddlers, their parents always favoured Little King. He was the calmer, quieter of the two brothers. He never played in the dirt, never caused trouble. He listened to his parents.**

**"Bright Star was always impudent, resisting his parents. His mother got used to hit him and scream at him, telling him to behave like a proper White. He was, after all, the oldest, thus the supposed mature one, the one who should provide heirs to continue the sacred White family bloodline. That was rubbish, but their family and the society they were part of was wealthy and keen on letting one of their daughters marry Bright Star.**

**"But Bright Star didn't want that. He didn't want to continue the Bloodline of his abusive family. He wanted to live a life of his own, with a partner he chooses. But that was a problem. Because ever since he was little, he never showed any female any interest. Instead, his interest was turned towards boys, always preferring flat chests to pillowy ones. Not to mention the missing equipment in case of the girls. He proceeded to hide his inclination from his family, even Little King, because hell would break loose the day they found out.**

**"Bright Star was homeschooled by tutors of the highest class until he was eleven. His parents, deciding that their insolent son needed to be tamed, sent him to a boarding school. It was an old one, their ancestors went there and the tradition was more important than everything else. In this school there were four different houses. Each house valued different attributes and traits. There was Gryffindor, the red and gold house, that valued chivalry, courage and passion. Ravenclaw, with the colours blue and bronze, with the honorable traits of wisdom, curiosity and creativity. Hufflepuff, yellow and black, which members valued dedication, fairness, kindness and compassion. And the fourth house was Slytherin, with green and silver as colours, which was known for traditionalism, determination and fraternity. Each one of them had a representative animals. A lion for Gryffindor, An eagle for Ravenclaw, a badger for Hufflepuff and a snake for Slytherin.**

**"Every member of the White family had been sorted into Slytherin until then, since they all grew up the the same beliefs. Tradition, fraternity. But not Bright Star. Once again he was his parents' disappointment. His attributes were bravery, boldness and honesty, and became therefore a member of the Gryffindor house. His parents were livid, arguing with the headmaster, trying to convince him of the mistake that surely has been made. Their son? A Gryffindor? No way. But it was, and so they have come to accept it. Somehow.  
**

**"Bright Star got sorted into a dorm room with three other people. The first one was Happy Stag. He had black, fuzzy hair and wore glasses and was always joyous. Then there was Hungry Mouse. He got his name because he was always hungry and had always something to eat underneath his mattress. The third one isn't important. Bright Star immediately befriended Happy Stag and Hungry Mouse, and ever since their first day at school they were inseparable. They were also the pranksters in the school. Bright Star was very happy with them and finally felt like a proper child. At home he was never allowed to misbehave, had to sit straight at tables and always speak proper. But at school he could just be a happy child with his friends.**

**"That all changed when Little King got into school. Over their summer breaks, Little King and Bright Star distanced themselves from each other, their parents' influence shining through Little King's every decision. He got sorted into Slytherin, once more a reason for him to be favoured by their parents. Sadly, Little King got into the wrong group of friends, a group which parents were all in a dangerous gang, the Death Eaters. They were racist, believing in blood supremacy and killing so-called 'mudbloods' or 'half-breeds'. It was horrible, and Bright Star did everything to lead Little King away from the dark path: but to no avail.  
**

**"That summer, everything changed. When Bright Star was fifteen, he got beaten up bad at home. His mother screamed at him and told him he was a disgusting pervert, a loathsome sodomist and that he had no right to be in their palace, no right to lay a finger on the glorious thing they owned, he'd just contamine them, make them as dirty as his filthy hands. That night his mother threw his clothes on the street, with him following. Bright Star was devastated, and called for Little King, calling him to come with him. But he didn't come. He turned away and left his brother in the cold, dirty street.** **Bright Star had nowhere to go to but one place, a safehouse.**

**"He walked and walked and knocked on the one door he knew was going to open. And as soon as Happy Stag saw his friend in the doorframe, beaten and bruised, he took him in. Happy Stag and his family became Bright Star's family, they cared for him and gave him clothes and food and a bed and, most importantly, love. Affection. And Bright Star, the affectionate-starved teenager, took everything in, drank it greedily. From that moment on, his life improved drastically. He got a letter the next week, telling him he was disowned. But he didn't care about their wealth, he had a loving family, and that was all he cared about.**

**"He soon came out to them, which was an amazing experience. Mrs Doe, Happy Stag's mother, baked Bright Star a cake with a rainbow on it and Mr Stag, Happy Stag's father, bought him a pride flag. Not soon after, Happy Stag came out to their family as well, and got the same response. It was a happy household. Bright Star's life was going really good, he got into an artist support program, since he loved to draw, and Happy Stag talked with him about moving out with nineteen to live together and share the costs.  
**

**"A few months after, Bright Star got a letter from the bank, saying that his distant uncle died and left him his assets. His uncle got abandoned by the White Family as well, but he didn't mind much. He and his husband lived in the USA, happily married until he died. Bright Star saved the money and intended to use it to buy a flat for him and Happy Stag. As I said, his life went really good. Until one day it got even better. Bright Star met someone. His name was Alpha Lupi, but Bright Star called him Kind Wolf. He brought a light in Bright Star's life and filled a hole in his heart, that he didn't even know existed.**

**"They became friends, but Bright Star felt a connection he hadn't felt before. Not after long though, he felt a fluttering in his chest whenever they talked and found himself thinking of Kind Wolf very often and smiling randomly after thinking of him. He soon became aware of his feelings and dreaded the day Kind Wolf found out. His feeling would surely destroy their friendship, he thought. But, for some reason, Kind Wolf seemed to reciprocate Bright Star's feelings. Everything was good and the world was a beautiful place and Bright Star's heart was full. And even though it wasn't perfect, even if there were stones in his path, Bright Star felt at ease. Because he had a family, and he had Kind Wolf by his side.  
**

**The end."**

The was a long pause after that, and Sirius didn't expect anything but then a small voice called his attention.

_"...Thank you."_

His voice was raspy and it was obvious that he cried, but he sounded genuinely touched.

**"Not a problem Remus. Please tell me if I can do anything for you."**

_"Can... Uh, thanks, I will."_

**"No, stop! Tell me what you wanted to say!"**

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Can you stay on the line? U-Until I fall a-asleep? Please?"_

Sirius didn't even hesitate when he answered.

**"Of course Moony. I'm there for you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The references are:  
> Sirius is Bright Star, because Sirius is the brightest star in the Canis Major constellation  
> Regulus is Little King, because the star Regulus is the brightest star in the Leo constellation and means Little King or Prince  
> James is Happy Stag, we all know why and Peter is Hungry Mouse  
> Remus' name is Alpha Lupi, because that's the brightest star in the Wolf constellation, meaning Alpha Wolf, but I decided that Kind Wolf suits better so that was his nickname in the story
> 
> You see I love astrology.
> 
> Anyways: Thanks for reading! <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a snippet of Remus's past and promises are made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say for this chap, it's a bit, say, depressive? I hope I wrote it well, I'm tired as fuck these days.
> 
> Anyways, lmk if something wasn't as good as you would've liked <3

November 6th

(12:23am)

_Hey, thank you_

**oh no prblm moons, im always there for u  
**

**even if im a prick**

**ill be there for u**

**and tell me if im being annoyin or should stop talkinh**

***talking**

_No!  
_

_No, don't stop talking, please._

**Okay moony**

**its going to be okay**

**its going to be hard for a while, and its going to feel like your world is shattering apart**

**but there are people there for you**

**you have me, you have lily**

**maybe your dad?**

(1:34pm)

**sorry**

_No, it's okay  
_

_He's just_

_Kinda_

_An open wound_

_Pff, pathetic, open after so many fucking years_

**NO remus no  
**

**dont say that**

_but its true_

**no remus**

**some wounds**

**are there for a long time**

**and wont heal for a long time**

**some may never heal**

**but there will be other things**

**that will help you mend the wound**

**and even if it doesnt**

_stop_

_please stop sirius_

_fuck stop pls fuck_

_orangeorangeorange fukin_ _g hell_

**okay**

**okay ill stop**

**tell me what i can do remus**

**tell me please, i want to help you**

_~~But what I wa  
~~ _

_But what i want_

_it's not possible_

_and it's irrational and stupid and i wont ask even tho i'm very fucking tempted_

_fuck it's just so HARD!_

**tell me remus  
**

**let me lift a bit off your shoulders**

**i wont ask questions okay?**

**let me share your pain and help you through it, please**

**let me be there for you**

_okay_

_okay so_

_my mom, she had always been a very important figure in my life_

_when i was small, there was an incident that.. well, gave me my scars. my father was involved in it and my mother stood by my side as my father abandoned me_

_she had alwayd been my hope, which is kinda funny because her name ~~is~~ was hope_

_and she was my anchor ever since i was small, she was my anchor when i didnt get accepted into my dream school, she was my anchor during hospital stays and during fights with my father, she was my anchor every single day and now she's gone_

_and it's like the anchor that's been steadying me has been forcefully ripped out of the deepest point of my fucking core_

_i feel like im about to turn to ashes right this moment_

_or suffer from an alcohol poisoning or something_

**Remus**

**you probably don't want to hear that im sorry**

**because i know from experience that it fucking sucks more if someone pities u**

**i hate it when people pity me**

**so i wont**

**but i can tell you this:**

**as much as im probably a very weak replacement**

**and i dont mean as much to you as your mom, obviously**

**and i do not wish to take her place in any way**

**But please, Remus: let me be your anchor right now. Let me be here for you and steady you as much as I can.**

**Let me please be there for you**

**So you aren't alone, please Remus**

**im offering**

**okay? ignore it if you decline**

November 7th

(2:04am)

_pls_

_sirius pls yes_

_ys i want it pls_

_be my ancor i cnt do it i cant stand it pads please fukin plees_

_i want you to be with me so bad pls can you come_

_and hug me_

_i need you here with me oky? can you be there fr m_

_ah fuck it hurts_

**even in a drunk state u almost type flawlessly fuck  
**

**of course remus of course i will do everything for you**

**i would come over this second if i could teleport myself**

**but give me two days**

**send me your address and ill be with you in two days, okay?**

**sleep tight remus, and drink water when you wake**

~~**lov** ~~

**im here for you, always**

(3:09pm)

_(Attachment: Location)_

_fuck sirius it hurts_

**i know  
**

**im here**

**i'll try my best to make it better**

**drink water remus**

**and try to rest**

**i'm there when you need me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading guys <3
> 
> Your lovely comments make me so happy and I promise our two broken boys will find each other and mend their shattered souls


End file.
